lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout
Plot Green and Cassady get mixed up with the Russian consulate after Peter Rostov dies of ricin poisoning. Their investigation leads them first to his work, where they learn he spent a great deal of time traveling back and forth between Russia, and secondly to his brother, Karl. It isn't long before they link the Rostov brothers to an illegal prostitution ring trafficking in young Russian woman, but McCoy is faced with trying to get the remaining Rostov brother to testify so he can prosecute Brezin, the father of one of the trafficked girls who is also ex-KGB. They eventually learn that the girl is not dead as believed but was saved by the man who was ordered to kill her. Things don't seem to be going well until they realize that the father was waiting for Rostov for over an hour and thus knew where to find him. They question the man who held the girl captive after rescuing her and he reveals that he told the man under threat. While he could have told him his daughter was still alive, he didn't because the man had sold her to Rostov. Confronted by this, the man breaks down and explains that he was a Moscow police officer after leaving the KGB and when he refused a bribe, Rostov kidnapped his daughters to force him to comply. He eventually agreed to only return one of them and the man chose to save his younger daughter since she was weaker and wouldn't be able to survive what she'd be put through. When he thought his daughter got killed, he blamed himself and went for revenge. A sympathetic McCoy offers a deal of ten years in prison, the best he can offer and the man accepts it despite his lawyer's protests. Cast Main cast * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Milena Govich as Detective Nina Cassady * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Mark Ivanir as Nikolas Brezin * Daniel Oreskes as Andrei Karpovich * Eisa Davis as Attorney Danvers * Michael Aronov as Karl Rostov * René Ifrah as Alex Chambers * Matt Pepper as Agent Mark Wilson * Sayra Player as Renee Rostov * Margarita Malayeva as Nadia Brezin * Dylan Chalfy as Stanley Webber * Jim Iorio as Dr. Bob Kaplan * Faryn Einhorn as Trisha Summers * Gabra Zackman as Melissa Biddle * Jared Miller as TARU Technician Beckway * Al DeChristo as Judge Gordon Hoffman * Jamie Schofield as Rebecca McCoy * Matthew Conlon as Charles Sheehan * Jennifer Missoni as Anna Sakalov * Raum-Aron as Joey Rostov * Shaun Kevlin as Sergeant Jackson * Michael Kaplan as Peter Rostov * Lawrence Winslow as Hazmat Technician * David Ross as Security Guard * Sean Kenin as Fisk * Oksana Lada as Woman * Billie Jean King as Judge Muriel Gilden * Jane Stiles as Valeri * Rachel Fowler as EMT Samantha * Chris LaPanta as EMT Arturo * Clark Carmichael as Arraignment Court Clerk * Quinton Aaron as Bouncer (uncredited) References Quotes :Nina Cassady (to Green): It's all in Russian. Can you make it out? :Ed Green: I'm actually not fluent. I just know enough to get a date. :Connie Rubirosa: Something Brezin said on the stand bothered me. :Jack McCoy: Everything he said bothered me. :Karl Rostov: Your case is based on what? What some whores say about me? You know, I'm the one who lost a brother. :Ed Green: Go ahead. Call them whores one more time. Background information and notes * The last scene shows McCoy at a restaurant in a rare meeting with his daughter Rebecca. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes